freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
F.H.E Family Home Entertainment
Family Home Entertainment (FHE) was an American home video company founded in 1980 by Noel C. Bloom. It was a division ofInternational Video Entertainment, which had its headquarters in Newbury Park, California. Summary It released children's and family-oriented programming, most notably popular 1980s television cartoons, including The Transformers,G.I. Joe, Jem, ThunderCats, Pound Puppies, the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, Gumby, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Care Bears, and Bucky O'Hare, and other non-animated shows like Baby Einstein. It also had a one off theatrical release division, FHE Pictures, established in 2002; its first, and also last release was Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. FHE was one of the two distributors for most of the seasonal Rankin/Bass television specials aired on CBS, the other distributor being Vestron Video, a now-defunct company. The company has also released several VHSs of British kids' cartoons in the US since the 1980s (i.e., Roobarb, Wil Cwac Cwac, James the Cat), as well as some Japanese anime, such as Robotech, Maple Town and The Adventures of Ultraman, plus the Australian"Dot" films. Their output wasn't always children and family friendly, though; in the early '80s, several titles were released under the "World of Horror" label directly by FHE, including Journey into the Beyond and''The Child (which was later rebranded as a Monterey Home Video release).[2] Since 1982, they also released Filmation's TV shows such as Lassie's Rescue Rangers, The Lone Ranger,Shazam!, Blackstar, and The Adventures of Zorro, plus the only Filmation movie released at the time, ''Journey Back to Oz. Early FHE releases were distributed by MGM/UA Home Video, including the very first release of few episodes of Gumby. In the late 1980s, FHE's releases were distributed by MCA(most notably in Canada). Canadian releases were distributed by two companies in the early 1980s, which were International Home Entertainment CanadaEntertainment] (IHEC) and Vidéo Screencraft, IncEntertainment. In 1982, the company introduced USA Home Video as a non-family division of the company. In 1986, the company changed its name to International Video Entertainment, and then to Live Entertainment, with "Family Home Entertainment" as an imprint of IVE/Live. They would later go on to become Artisan Entertainment, which has since been acquired by Lions Gate Entertainment. In 2005, FHE was folded into Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Today, the bulk of the FHE releases are now on DVD including the Care Bears Family and Clifford the Big Red Dog. Once prominently available but today fallen into obscurity was the Australian animated film, Grendel Grendel Grendel, an adaptation of John Gardner's novel, Grendel, starring Peter Ustinov in the title role. Scare Factor Medium to nightmare. The loud music and "flipping" screen may get to some people, along with the FBI warning screen on 1983-1990 releases. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Fixed by Tristan Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:F Category:H Category:E Category:A Category:M Category:I Category:L Category:Y Category:O Category:N Category:T Category:R Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Scary Logos that Aren't scary Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles